Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a storage device set comprising a set of storage devices that are configured to store data sets on behalf of various processes. The storage capacity of the storage devices may be manifested on computer systems as a set of logical volumes, and the interoperation of the storage devices may enable more variations than independently operating storage devices; e.g., the entire storage capacity may be manifested a single logical volume, regardless of which storage device contains a particular data set, or a set of logical volumes may be generated with an arbitrary relationship with the storage devices upon which the capacity for a particular logical volume is physically located. The interoperation of the storage devices may also provide additional features, such as automated storage redundancy that may provide data recovery and availability in case a storage device of the storage device set becomes inaccessible; error detection and/or correction through automated checksum calculation that may enable recoveries from data corruption or reconstruction of lost data; and parallel access to a data set through a plurality of storage devices that may provide greater throughput to a storage device set than access through a single storage device.
In some of these scenarios, access to the storage device set may be provided as a set of spaces (respectively representing, e.g., a logical volume, a storage journal, or a metadata set facilitating the maintenance of the storage device set), for which a set of extents have been physically allocated on the storage devices. For example, the capacity of each storage device may be apportioned into extents of a consistent or variable size, and when capacity is requested for a space, one or more extents may be physically allocated on one or more storage devices, and each extent may be bound to a logical address range for the space. An access to a location within the logical address range may be satisfied by reference to an extent that has been physically allocated for the space and bound to a logical address range including the location of the access.